Dare If You Care
by pArAnOiA-aOiX
Summary: A stupid dare.. Soi asked for Tomo as she knew the look of women in Tomo's eyes..please R and R... TomoXSoi


notes: Yup, I'm going to do it. I'm going to write the ULTIMATELY IMPOSSIBLE FIC! If the idea of Soi & Tomo sicken you, fear not, because it sickens me, too. However, that doesn't mean I'm not going to write it! cackle

OPEN MINDED

Tomo lay back and lazily watched the twins practice their mind powers. Amiboshi was developing more then Suboshi was, but that was to be expected, being the older twin.

Soi was finishing up her lunch outside with Tomo and every now and then would cast a knowing glance over at the slightly older Seiryuu Seishi.

"What?" Tomo finally demmanded.

"I know that lust leering look, Tomo," She smiled. "You're watching Amiboshi a little to closely." She shook her head and leaned closer to him. "Can't you even conceal your lust?"

"I can't help it," He shrugged simply. "Amiboshi has a nice, lean body. I'd love to help him get to know all of its functions......"

Soi rolled her eyes and leaned back. "You're impossible."

"What do you mean by that?" Tomo asked, a bit surprised. He stared wide eyed at her.

"Exactly what I mean; you're impossible. I can't believe your actually lusting over a 14 year old boy!"

"I can look on whatever damn well pleases me!"

"Can't you even do it discreetly?"

"Who asked you to come over here?" Tomo shot back. "It's not like I'm going to jump him, anyway. Young boys aren't even my taste, you know."

"Oh?" Soi raised her eyebrows. Tomo nodded in confirmation.

"Are they yours?" Tomo smiled. Soi pushed him playfully and giggled.

"No; young boys are not my taste!"

"Oh, older men. I get it; Soi the Goldigger!" Tomo smiled as Soi tackled him and tickled him. He grabbed the underneath of her arms and brought her up to sit next to him on the blanket.

"Well, that's at least one thing we have in common with each other." Tomo said after he caught his breath. "We're both happily attracted to not too old men and not too young men."

"You seriously aren't attracted to girls? Not in the least bit?"

Tomo shrugged and gave a tiny wince. "They're just not my taste. Why? Are they yours?"

"No;" Soi tittered. "But you're the only man I know who's set in his ways about woman, and not in favor of them."

"I see." Tomo replied quietly. After a silence, "You have your doubts about me or something?"

"Something like that." Soi gave a lazy shrug. "I just don't believe you're completly homosexual. That's all."

"I prefer men to woman ANY day!"

"That doesn't mean you're necessarily homosexual, though. That just means you prefer men over woman. That means you've never TRIED to have a woman."

"How would you know if I tried to have a woman or not?!" Tomo scoffed. "For your information, Queen Soi, I HAVE slept with a woman!"

"Have you?" Soi gave him a doubtful look.

"I have!" He insisted. "I hated it; it was disgusting. I prefer my men."

"I think you're full of it, Tomo. You've never had a woman! You wouldn't even know what to DO with a woman if you did have one in your bed!!" She placed her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes. "I beg to differ, Soi."

"Prove it." She stared at him. He stared back.

"What do you mean, 'prove it'?" He asked, scooting back a little.

"Take me."

"What?!" He cried.

"Take me and prive you can have sex with a woman just as easily as you can with a man."

"All right!" Tomo sat up straight, sizing her up. He slipped an arm around her back and stiffly brought her closer to him. Their eyes began to flutter and close as ther lips met.

They both kept their mouths tightly sealed as their kiss lasted. When it was over, they slowly parted and Soi tasted a waxy flavor on her lips. She licked them and whispered, "You better take off that face paint before we--I mean, before you go any further, there."

Tomo nodded in agreement. He stood up. "I'm warning you, Soi," he smirked as he began to walk off, "I'm not going to enjoy it and I'm going to make it so you love it so much, you're going to be begging me for more!"

Soi laughed heartily.

When he was gone, she drew up her knees and hugged them tightly to her chest. Tomo wasn't a bad kisser! Well, he's probably had plenty of practice! He's a well-known hussy around the Palace. Then again, those ARE rumours.......Soi wasn't one to sink low and spread rumours, either. They weren't very nice, anyway.

She was startled to feel a hand land heavily on her shoulder. She looked up. A strange, strikingly beautiful face smiled secretivly down at her.

"T--Tomo?!" She choked out. He nodded. His lovely hair spilled down over his shoulders and gracefully glided over her cheek.

"Come on, Soi, don't tell me you swoon so easily! I mean, this isn't going to be a challenge for me, but you can at least TRY to make it a little difficult for me!"

"No," she said and stood up. "I've never seen your face, Tomo. It's very......"

Tomo raised a silvery brow. "It's what?"

"Very bishounen...." she muttered as she walked by. He smiled and followed her.

DnM: Had enough so far? Too bad!

Soi stood outside Tomo's quarters and rested against the doorframe as Tomo walked up to open the door.

"Couldn't open it yourself, Soi? You need a big strong man to hold the door open for you?" Tomo teased with a little wink.

'He's not half bad....' Soi thought. 'Half bad! He's gorgeous. Those lucky men get him all to themselves while us women can only hope for a man this pretty!' Then anouth thought crept in, 'Well, at least I get a crack at him.'

As Tomo opened the door, Soi pulled the ribbon out of her hair and let the burning auburn hair tumble down. Tomo pretended to be impressed.

"Oooo...pretty." He whispered as she stepped into his room.

As soon as he closed the door, he took her back into his arms and kissed her. She kept trying to press her breasts up on his chest, but then he'd push her back a little towards his bed so he didn't have to feel them. He gently pushed her down on the bed, breaking the kiss, and sat next to her. They stared at each other.

"See!" She cried. "Now that you have me on your bed, you don't know what to do with me!!!" She pointed and laughed, but was soon cut off as Tomo tackled her and pushed her down with his body weight. He roughly kissed her before she could think about what he was doing and felt her arms up. She did the same, feeling his long smooth arms and the surprisinly tight muscles on him and then his shoulders and back. Her arms wrapped around his back as he sighed and laid down more on her.

"Get off me, Tomo."

Tomo sat back up on his heels. "What? Had enough?"

"No; you're heavy." She said, arcing her back to get a more comfortable position.

He sighed as she began to shift all over his bed and began to take off his tunic.

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing. I do assume you have sex without any clothes on, right? I mean, I know those straight men are crazy, but they're not that crazy, right?"

"All right, shut up." Soi snapped and started to peel off her clothing, too. She stopped as soon as she noticed he was watching her. "What?"

"What?" He cried, snapping out of his trance. He'd stopped undressing, too, at his under breeches. "I didn't do anything; why'd you stop?"

She stared at him knowingly and continued to undress, taking off her blouse to reveal her breasts. She saw his eyes widen as they were brought into his view. "You like what you see?" She asked.

"Actually, I just rememebered something.....Soi, you might have to uhh...help....."

He blushed and hung his head. "I hate taking women, okay. Just keep that in mind."

Soi seemed to understand and pulled him back down on top of her naked skin. "What's the matter, Tomo?" She whispered in his cheek as she smoothed his long silky hair. "Admitting defeat?"

"No!" He sharply cried. "I just hate being all seduced, but......"

"You have to have some fore play before taking a woman?"

"Right." He blushed. She kissed his cheek tenderly.

"It's all right, I understand."

"Why do you understand?" He whispered, his face buried in her hair. "How do you understand?"

"I just do, Tomo." Soi whispered back, stroking his hair and his skin. "I don't know why or how. You seem to understand me, too."

"I do?" Tomo brought his face back so he could look at her. 'She is pretty. I hope she believed that bull shit about me taking a woman before.' "Soi,...."

"Shh.." She placed a slender finger on his lips and tugged at his under breeches. "Come on, one job at a time, Tomo."

He smiled. "I was just about to finish that before you rudely took off your clothes, woman!"

"Hah, you enjoyed it!"

"Like a hole in the head!"

DnM: This is your last chance to escape now!

Tomo groaned and rotated his hips forcefully, pounding into Soi a little too hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles together. Her hands were firmly placed on his shoulders to keep her up as he fucked her thoroughly.

"Tomo...uhh....uhhh....gods, yes.....oh....." She kept crying.

She really didn't need to shout 'harder'. He'd have plently of experience with men to know how hard to screw someone.

"Shit...." He groaned, his face buried in her neck, his repeated thrusts shaking them both. She had given him one of the best blow jobs he'd ever recived before prior to him taking her, and he promised to do a good job. She began to kiss whatever skin she could reach with her lips and he responded fullforced, as forceful as his thrusts.

He couldn't believe how much room he had to screw her! It was still scary, though, at first, but still good. He held on for dear life, never letting go of her body, in case he really did enjoy this heterosexual expericence. He tried to imagine a gorgeous young man with long auburn hair, but found that he really didn't need to. He'd last.

Tomo came deep inside her and gave a little wimper, kissing her ear and placing his entire weight on her trembling body. She went limp and let his drowsy body entertwine with hers before they fell asleep together.

DnM: Can't say I didn't warn you, now!

Tomo's eyes fluttered. He didn't know how much time had passed, but it was very dark outside. It was probably the middle of the night. Soi was still asleep....

SOI?!

Tomo sat up abruptly, and was met by a rush headache. Soi groaned and flipped on her back, her breasts showing in the moonlight.

"Why is Soi naked in my bed? More over, why am I naked in my bed with Soi?!"

He smacked Soi's arm. She woke up and her eyes met with his. "Tomo, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed? Ha, I don't think so, Soi. Why are you naked in my bed?"

"What?" She sat up and was met with the same headache. "Why am I....why are you....why are we...?" She suddenly remembered and so did Tomo.

"Oh..shit....."

They looked at each other in horror and got up from the bed, each grabbing for an article of clothing. Tomo grabbed his robe off of the floor and Soi grabbed a tossed sheet and wrapped herself in it.

"NAKAGO!!!!"

Nakago growled to himself as he looked up to see his two felloe Seishi in a panic striken state. They were oddly dressed and hovering over his bed.

"Nakago, I didn't mean it, I mean it just a stupid dare and I didn't think he'd go through with it--"

"Me?" Tomo cried. "You're the one who wanted a lay, miss Soi! I was just an innocnet---"

The whole room shook. Both Seishi shut up. Nakago's character blazed on his forehead.

"I could careless that you two slept together, on your own accord, mind you. What does any of that have to do with me?"

"Can I sleep here?" They both cried. "I don't trust him/her!"

Nakago rolled his eyes and turned on his side. "Suit yourselves."

Tomo jumped on Nakago's right side, away from his face, and Soi crawled over to his left, facing Nakago.

Silence.

Then, "Tomo, get your hand away from there. Soi, kindly move your breasts."

"Gomen na sai, Nakago."

DnM: Okay, some more weird stuff soon!

Nakago got sick of trying not to swallow Soi's hair. He flipped on his other side to face Tomo. Tomo still wasn't asleep. He lay awake, worried and deep in thought. Tomo felt Nakago's stare and glanced over at him.

"Nakago," Tomo whispered, "Why did I sleep with her? I don't love her, and I do prefer men to women. But why did I sleep with her? Am I really homosexual? Or....what?"

"I don't know." Nakago whispered back. He looked over his shoulder to check on Soi. Deep asleep, thankfully. He turned back to Tomo. "I think you're homosexual."

"But how do I know? I mean, how can I know for sure?" Tomo's eyes bulged as Nakago slid closer to him and covered his mouth with his own. Tomo felt Nakago's warm hands go inside his robe and between his legs and bring him to arousal. Tomo's breathing thickened to a pant and he broke into sweat as Nakago slipped a finger into his backside. Through the ring of muscle, Nakago gave Tomo his homosexual pleasures back.

"You have nothing to fear, Tomo," Nakago whispered to his comrade, "As long as this gives you pleasure, and the thought of anal sex turns you on, I doubt you have anymore to fear."

"Are you going to screw me?" Tomo smiled, backing up and trying to get a little bit more action on that finger.

"No."

"Oh.." Tomo frowned, but enjoyed the ride Nakago gave him.

"What about Soi?" Tomo asked after he'd orgasimed and Nakago had drawn away.

"You go back to bed and leave her to me, Tomo." Nakago said. Tomo nodded and left.

Walking down the halls back to his room, Tomo had a lighter step. He'd really enjoyed this day! Not only did he get to prove to Soi that he COULD make love to a woman and still be homosexual, he also got to prive to Nakago that even the coldest of men could have some nightly pleasures whilst their woman slept soundly and trustinly.

Yes, indeed, Tomo was a much happier man now.

OWARI


End file.
